


told me "boy, look the other way"

by shorttfuse



Series: multi-fandom mini-fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine watches Merlin, and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	told me "boy, look the other way"

**Author's Note:**

> after two years i figured i should give up thinking this was going to make it to a full blown fic
> 
> title from "from afar" by vance joy

Gwaine watches, face impassive, as Merlin wipes a line of sweat off his brow and sets about fixing the arrow wound just below Percivil's left knee. He watches Merlin's eyes flash fire-gold and the cut heals before his eyes, aging days and weeks in mere moments. Percivil smiles, claps him on the shoulder, and turns back to the camp where the rest of the Knights are gathered. Gwaine watches Merlin eyes slide shut as he sinks down against the trunk of a nearby tree as soon as Percivil's back is turned, and he makes a decision.

Arthur is a great king, even now, already, and a good man, and Gwaine is proud to call himself one of his Knights. Some moments he looks at his king and imagines he can see what Merlin must've from the very beginning. He can glimpse what might be the future for his Sire and for all of Camelot, a land of peace and joy. King Arthur, Lord of all Albion, and it makes him proud.

But, the thing of it is, really, is that Arthur's already got the world looking out for him, cheering him on. His Knights, and his army, and all of Camelot, and Merlin, and that's not nothing. 

Arthur watches over Camelot, in essence, and Merlin watches over him in turn. Gwaine, well. Gwaine has made a habit of looking _at_ Merlin; looking after him isn't a huge stretch.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ shorttfuse


End file.
